Metabolism is a vital aspect of all living organisms. It is the set of chemical reactions which occur within all living organisms in order to maintain life. In humans, metabolism involves complex networks of hormones and enzymes which convert foods into fuel. In general, humans receive the energy needed for daily functioning and driving of cellular mechanisms from food sources through metabolism. Specific proteins in the body control the chemical reactions of metabolism, and each chemical reaction is coordinated with other body functions. The process of metabolism involves a continuous balancing of catabolism, the set of processes that break down molecules into smaller units and release energy, and anabolism, the set of processes which build molecules from smaller units.
Alcohol, while prohibited by certain users such as individuals under the age of 21, is commonly used within a variety of beverage types. As a result of its status and ease of manufacture, it is one of the most widely used drugs in the world, acting as a central nervous system depressant. The central nervous system, therefore, is the body system that is most severely affected by alcohol. The drug quickly enters the bloodstream where, depending on the user, it can have numerous effects. Blood alcohol levels are used to legally define if an individual suffers from alcohol intoxication, or is considered “drunk.” In most states, the blood alcohol legal limit usually falls between 0.08 and 0.10. The degree to which the central nervous system function is impaired is directly proportional to the concentration of alcohol in the blood.
When ingested, alcohol passes from the stomach into the small intestine, where it is rapidly absorbed into the blood and distributed throughout the body. Because it is distributed so quickly and thoroughly, alcohol can affect the central nervous system even in small concentrations. The American Medical Association has defined the blood alcohol concentration (BAC) level of impairment for all people to be 0.04 grams/100 milliliters of blood (equivalent to 0.04 grams/210 liters of breath). Numerous studies have been undertaken in order to better understand the affects alcohol has on individuals, and how they are commonly expressed. For example, at BAC levels of 0.03 to 0.12, it is not uncommon for individuals to feel euphoria and have one or more symptoms: mild euphoria, become more social and talkative, increased self-confidence, decreased inhibitions, diminution of attention, judgment and control, sensory-motor impairment, and loss of efficiency in finer performance tests. At levels of 0.09-0.25. individuals begin to suffer from emotional instability, loss of critical judgments, impairment of perception, memory and comprehension, deceased sensatory response, increased reaction times, reduced visual acuity, impaired balance, lack of sensory-motor coordination, and drowsiness. At BAC of 0.18-0.3, individuals often become confused, disorientated, have mental confusion, dizziness and exaggerated emotional states, suffer from disturbances in vision and perception, have increased pain thresholds, suffer from apathy, and have slurred speech. At levels of 0.25-0.4, individuals may suffer from near complete loss of motor functions, decreased responses to stimuli, lack of muscular coordination, and impaired consciousness. At levels greater than 0.45, complete unconsciousness and death from respiratory arrest could result.
Once alcohol is consumed, the body handles the drug through the processes of absorption, distribution, and elimination. All three processes generally occur simultaneously. Alcohol is absorbed from the stomach and small intestine by diffusion. Most absorption occurs from the small intestine due to its large surface area and rich blood supply. The rate of absorption varies with the emptying time of the stomach. Generally, the higher the alcohol concentration of the beverage, the faster the rate of absorption. However, above a certain concentration, the rate of absorption may decrease due to the delayed passage of alcohol from the stomach into the small intestine. The maximum absorption rate is obtained with the consumption of an alcoholic beverage containing approximately 20-25% (by volume or v/v) alcohol solution on an empty stomach. The absorption rate may be less when alcohol is consumed with food or when a 40% (v/v) alcohol solution is consumed on an empty stomach. The rate may also slow down when high fluid volume/low alcohol content beverages, such as beer, are consumed. For normal social-type drinking, the highest BAC is usually achieved within 30 minutes after completion of consumption, though it could take as long as 60 minutes. When large amounts of alcohol are consumed over a short time interval, or when a large quantity of food is eaten with the alcohol, the absorption phase may not be complete for up to two (2) hours after last consumption. In other situations, a subject may develop a plateau, where the blood alcohol level does not change for up to two hours. When this occurs, the rate of absorption is equal to the rate of elimination and hence the blood alcohol concentration does not change. After two hours, the rate of elimination will exceed the rate of absorption and the blood alcohol level will begin to decrease. Once in the blood, alcohol is carried throughout the body. The alcohol diffuses into tissues and fluids according to their water content. During the absorption phase, the BAC of arterial blood is greater than the BAC of venous blood. Arteries carry blood to a tissue, and veins remove blood from the tissue. At equilibrium, where the tissue has absorbed a proportionate quantity of alcohol, the BAC of arterial blood is equal to the BAC of venous blood.
Alcohol is eliminated from the body by excretion and metabolism, typically through elimination by the kidney (urine), lung (exhale), or liver where it is chemically broken down to acetic acid. An average person can eliminate 0.5 oz (15 ml) of alcohol per hour. So, it would take approximately one hour to eliminate the alcohol from a 12 oz (355 ml) can of beer. Most alcohol is metabolized, or burned, in a manner similar to food, yielding carbon dioxide and water. A small portion of alcohol is excreted, such as through the breath, leaving the body as alcohol, unchanged. Elimination occurs at a constant rate for a given individual. The median rate of decrease in BAC is considered to be 15 milligrams percent (mg %) per hour. The range of decrease in BAC is 10-20 mg % per hour. This range represents the extreme ends of the rate encountered in a normal population. Most people eliminate at a rate of between 13 and 18 mg % per hour.
Given its effects on individuals, alcohol consumption is commonly undertaken in social situations. Drank responsibly, the body can process the drug accordingly. For the average individual, it is estimated that it takes approximately 4 hours for the body to process and filter 4 ounces of alcohol. The problem associated with alcohol consumption rests in the fact that too much too fast prevents proper possessing and failure to eliminate quickly enough. As increasing levels of alcohol are placed in the body, at some point the body cannot process it fast enough, and high levels circulate within the blood. These high levels affect the brain, resulting in people becoming “drunk.” Under the right circumstances, being drunk may not be a problem. However, many individuals who are drunk engage in behavior that often results in unintended consequences. For example, drunken individuals sometimes become very aggressive. This behavior can result in the individual engaging in fights with others, which if sober, would not typically occur. These fights sometimes result in broken bones or bloody lips. However, such actions can result in individuals suffering more severe injuries, such as blunt traumas to the head and/or face, lacerations, or gun shot wounds which may be fatal.
Intoxicated individuals may engage in other risky behaviors, such as driving while intoxicated. As described earlier, drunk individuals often suffer from confusion, decreased motor skills, and inability to properly operate vehicles, resulting in death or serious drunk-driving related injuries. For those individuals who continue to drink extremely large amounts or play various known drinking games which have the affect of consuming large amounts of alcohol in short times, alcohol poisoning may result. If individuals are not treated properly and/or immediately, death may result.
While there are many home remedies for becoming sober, the most reliable method of reducing inebriation is the passage of time. This allows the body the time to process and clear any alcohol in the individual's system. One of the most difficult parts of treating a person suffering from alcohol poisoning is making the decision to seek medical help. Typically, treatment includes letting the individuals sleep it off. This provides passage of time in order to allow the body to clear the drug from its system. However, in the case where someone is suffering from alcohol poisoning, delay in treatment can be fatal. Treatment for alcohol poisoning typically requires gastric lavage, or stomach pumping, as well as careful monitoring of the individual's respiratory system. Drawbacks to this treatment include the need to get the person to the hospital, the need for invasive medical procedures, and time to allow such actions to counteract the effects of the alcohol.
What is needed in the art, therefore, is a composition, which when taken by individuals suffering from alcohol intoxication, results in the clearance of alcohol from the body at a faster rate than clearance associated under normal physiology. Such a composition, therefore, would have the advantage of reducing negative consequences of intoxicated individuals, such as drunk driving or aggressive behavior, and offer quick relief for those who suffer from the often fatal alcohol poisoning.